Now For Something New
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: A collection of one-shot's about the next generation.
1. Molly Has a First Date

Written for the **The Next Gen Competition! (Always Open)**.

* * *

Molly shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Robbie to arrive. Robbie Lucas was the cutest boy in school, at least as far as Molly and Dom were concerned (Victoire wouldn't answer them when they asked her what her opinion was, only quickly glancing over at Teddy, but they were sure she agreed and simply didn't want to insult her best friend). Molly had imagined him asking her out on a date, but she couldn't see why he would. He was tall, with dreamy amber eyes and wavy black hair, he was Muggle-born, a fourth year, and in Ravenclaw. He was almost certainly going to be a Prefect next year, and Head Boy his seventh.

Molly, on the other hand, was not who you would think of when he heard the terms 'Percy Weasley's daughter' or 'Audrey Runcorn's daughter.' She was not a prim and proper girl, obsessed with grades and order, with perfect hair and perfect clothes. That was Lucy, already everything her parents were despite being only seven. Molly was a third year, the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, her hair Weasley red and constantly in a messing ponytail. Her clothes always seemed to be in some state of disarray, no matter how hard she tried in the mornings to make them perfect. She had freckles everywhere and only did enough school work to prevent groundings, detentions, or the potential to be removed from the team. (If Molly didn't have Quidditch, then Molly didn't have a reason to live.)

Dom also did a lot of her schoolwork. She found it fun for some odd reason. Dom was also very pretty and any boy in their right mind would choose her over Molly.

So Robbie wasn't in his right mind, but it wouldn't be fair if he was. A boy needed to have some faults. Dom hated it when Molly spoke like that though, so she kept that to herself.

Molly still couldn't believe it however. Robbie Lucas had asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade for a date! It was literally a dream come true.

"Molly?" asked a hesitant voice behind her. She turned around and nearly stopped breathing for a minute. Robbie stood there, looking perfect and handsome and Merlin she had to say it again, _perfect_.

He smiled, and Molly was honestly surprised that she didn't physically melt into the ground.

"Hey," he said. "You look really nice."

"Th-thank you," Molly stammered. "You look really nice too."

That was the biggest understatement of the fucking year, a term her Uncle Jordan was really fond of saying when he didn't think she or Lucy was around.

"Your hair's still in ponytail," he said after a moment of awkward silence.

Bloody hell, she knew that she forgot to do something! Dom had helped her get ready, seeming almost more excited about this date than Molly was, but she apparently forgot to tell Molly about the ponytail. There would be hell to pay when Molly got back to the room tonight, that was for sure. Blushing, she reached up to take it out, but suddenly Robbie grabbed her wrist. She looked at him shocked.

"Don't," he said, louder than he ought to be. "Don't take it out. I like it."

Molly couldn't believe. Was he okay? "It's always a mess."

Robbie shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "You have bigger things to worry about."

"All I do is play Quidditch," Molly said slowly, wondering if Robbie was truly alright.

"And you're amazing. No matter what, I always make sure I'm at any game Gryffindor is playing. I always cheer you on."

Molly was half certain she was in coma at this point and this was rather realistic, if incredibly perfect, dream. She should probably wake up to tell Dom she was okay and to stop crying.

But first she was going to see how this ended.

"Even against Ravenclaw?"

His grin turned cheeky. "Especially against Ravenclaw. Our team's very good, you need all the help you can get it."

"Hey!" Molly exclaimed indignantly, though the huge smile on her face ruined any chance of him taking her seriously. She playfully swatted him on the chest.

Robbie laughed, not even pretending that it hurt. "Come on now, Molly, let's go."

"Where to?"

"Well, I thought about getting us reservations at Madame Puddifoot's, but I didn't think you would enjoy it."

"What did you think I would enjoy?"

"A lunch of candy at Honeydukes, or at least that was what your cousin told me."

"Dom told you?" Molly had mentioned that was her idea of the perfect date a few months ago during truth or dare, but she didn't think Dom would remember it!

"I may have asked her a few questions. And told her I like the ponytail."

Molly suddenly found it within herself to forgive her cousin.

"Now, shall we go?" Robbie asked, holding out his arm like the gentleman he was.

Molly barely managed to stop herself from blushing as she took it.

"We shall."


	2. Rose Gets Sorted

Written for the **The Next Gen Competition! (Always Open)**.

* * *

"Weasley, Rose!" Unc- Professor Longbottom yelled. With slow, hesitant steps, Rose made her way to the Sorting stool.

She was about to be Sorted, go into a House that she would be in for the next seven years, and what House that would be would affect people's perceptions of her for the rest of her life. Rose felt like hyperventilating. She was in no way ready for this.

She sat down on the stool, and closed her eyes. She could hear her thudding in her ears and was sure everyone else could too.

_"What do we have here?"_

She jumped when she heard the Hat talk loudly into her ears, and heard snickers that were almost certainly her cousins.

_"Another Weasley. Strong like your cousins, and brave too. You're clever, and you do have some ambition."_

'Are you going to Sort me into Slytherin?' Rose asked, fear in her heart about her family's reaction to that.

_"What? No, my dear. Slytherin is not the horrible place you think it is, but it's not the place for you. You could be a Ravenclaw, you are smart enough, but you don't love learning like your mother did, and I see my dear, that if you got Sorted into Ravenclaw you know that everyone would compare to your mother more than they already do."_

'So I'm a Gryffindor then?'

_"You could be, if you wanted to be. You have the potential for great bravery like all your family members before you, but it's not the House I think would be best for you."_

'That just leaves Hufflepuff then.'

_"I don't understand this stigma around Hufflepuff quite frankly. Out of all the Founders, it was Helga's temper that was the one who struck fear into hearts, and she was the one you truly wanted on your side in a fight. She was incredibly loyal, very hard-working, and amazingly patient, all traits I see in you. You are very much like her in actuality, and I think you'll be the one to show everyone how wrong they are. Oh yes, my dear, I would love to Sort you in Hufflepuff, if you wish."_

Rose thought about it. Everyone was probably wondering what was taking so long. They probably just wanted the Hat to Sort her in Gryffindor so it could finish up the other students and then eat. She could do that. But she didn't want that.

It wasn't that she wanted to do something to prove herself, or to break away from her family, but she just didn't want to do something because everyone thought she should. She didn't want to look back on her life and wish that she had gone into Hufflepuff, that she was only in Gryffindor because that's what everyone expected of her.

'As you wish.'

_"Marvelous, my dear. _HUFFLEPUFF!"


	3. Lysander Pulls a Prank

Written for **The Next Gen Competition! (Always Open)**.

* * *

"_Please_?" Lysander pleaded, looking up at Lily with as much helplessness as he could muster. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but also said "Fine," so Lysander didn't care. He just wanted to do this.

Lorcan had been annoying the past few days, always talking about how he had managed to get on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team while Lysander had failed to get on the Hufflepuff one. Lysander had only seen available option to him, and that was to prank Lorcan.

But Lorcan was his twin and he knew exactly what Lysander would eventually do, so Lorcan had taken to hiding out in the Ravenclaw common room, correctly thinking that Lysander would have a hard time getting past the riddles that guarded it.

But Lorcan had also pissed off Lily by claiming that the Ravenclaw team would beat the Slytherin in Quidditch, which was the only reason Lysander had dared approach her to help figure out the Ravenclaw opening.

Lily had terrified him as a kid. Everybody else might've been surprised that she turned out to be a Slytherin, but Lysander was not. He could have told anyone that.

Lily led him to the Ravenclaw common room, her dark red hair swinging behind her. Out of all the Weasley cousins, only the ones with Potter name escaped the fiery red hair, James and Al getting the Potter black and Lily getting a much darker red than her cousins.

Soon, they arrived, and Lily stood in front of the eagle knocker.

"What is inevitable to all but a few and dangerous to all but some?" the eagle asked and Lysander groaned. He would never get that.

"Love," Lily said and the door opened.

Lysander wondered how close the Sorting Hat's decision had been.

"You have five minutes," she turned to him and said. "After that, I have to resume being Head Girl." And with that, she left him.

Lysander entered the Ravenclaw common room. No one seemed to notice him or the Hufflepuff colors, as they were all too busy studying for. He was grateful for that.

He quickly and silently made his way towards the third-year boy's dormitory. Lily was giving him five minutes to get in and out. He had to make the most of them.

He didn't want to get into too much trouble, but he also wanted to make sure Lorcan remembered this prank.

Lysander carefully opened his twin's drawer and cast the charm he had specifically learned for this situation.

Lorcan's clothes would flash idiot, moron, and braggart for an entire day. Hopefully, no one would fix them, and Lysander could revel in the fact that he had pulled one over his 'intelligent' brother.

Quietly, he closed the drawer and hurried out of Ravenclaw tower. With a nod to Lily to indicate that she could pretend she never help him, he hurried back to his own common room with a smile.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Scorpius Fails An Exam

Written for **The Next Gen Competition! (Always Open)**.

* * *

Scor felt his heart grow cold as he looked at the Charms essay he had just been handed back. A huge 'T' was written across it, and Scor wondered why he was still being punished for what his family had done in the past.

Never mind the fact that his Charms professor was Adrian Pucey, former Slytherin and current Head of House. Actually, mind the fact. He must clearly be upset that Scor had been Sorted into Gryffindor!

Though he had given Scor ten points when finally managed to do the Accio spell correctly.

Professor Pucey was obviously an enigma wrapped inside a riddle wrapped inside a mystery.

Scor was almost positive that was how the saying went.

Scor could hear Al's sucked in breath as he saw his essay. "I'm sorry, mate. At least it's not as bad as it could have been?" He made it sound like a question.

"It's a Troll," Scorpius said.

". . . It could have been very close to a Dreadul?"

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Please shut up." Al, aside from Ash, was Scor's best friend in the world, but he should really stop trying to be helpful.

He wasn't very good at it.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice say next to him. A voice that sounded a lot like Lily's.

Scor looked up into her dark blue eyes. The first Weasley or Potter in generations to be Sorted into Slytherin for generations, though both Rose and Roxanne had each gotten Sorted into another House, Rose in Hufflepuff and Roxanne in Ravenclaw, Lily Potter was not one to do the expected.

Scor thought she was one of the people in the world that seemed to understand him, mainly because of how they both knew what it was like for your family to be one thing, and then you be the complete opposite.

Scor and Lily had both been the fastest Sorting's in their respectfully.

They didn't even have a chance to ask.

"Yeah," he said miserably. "My life is just over."

Lily frowned. "It's not like one bad grade is going to get you kicked off the Quidditch team, so you don't have to worry about Molly."

The current Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted of the Keeper and Captain Molly, Scor and Al as Beaters, Ash was the Seeker, and Alexa Wood, Natasha Longbottom, and Kiernan Finnigan were the Chasers. Fred and Louis made sure to provide the commentary.

Lily was like her father in one way however. She was the first person to get onto a Quidditch team in their first year since him.

Molly, who had been looking forward to getting Lily on her team after the former Captain and Seeker Jordan Grace graduated last year, had been the one to take her Sorting the hardest. Ash was good, but Lily was the best.

Scor sighed. "Yeah, but I'm a third year! I shouldn't be having this much trouble in Charms!"

Lily laughed. "I can help you."

"You can?" Scor said, looking at Lily critically. She was smart, but this was third year.

"I've been reading all the old family textbooks this past year, since I was the only one left, and I was young enough where the Ministry would excuse underage magic, so I was able to practice a lot."

"Nerd," Al coughed behind him.

"Shut up!" they both told him, before turning back to their conversation.

"Come on, Scor!" Lily said brightly. "At the very least, how could it hurt?"

She had a very good point. "How about we meet in the Room of Requirement tonight?" he asked.

Lily grinned. "That's perfect."

* * *

When I got Scorpius, I had to feature Lily. And though she doesn't appear, Ash is Ashlynn Thomas, daughter of Dean and Lavender.


	5. Roxanne Says Her First Word

Something sweet and fluffy and short.

* * *

George looks at his daughter in shock. Her bright brown look back at him, a toothy smile on her face. The word lingered in the air, and George found his throat constricting.

_"__Dada."_

His daughter's first word was for him. Yes, she was also pointing at her toy on the ground and clearing wanted him to pick it up, but she called for him.

She asked him.

"Roxi," he said, his voice surprisingly thick. "Dada?"

She nodded, her smile wide. "Dada!"

George was pretty certain he was crying now. He couldn't help it though.

Her first word was Dada, and Angelina was going to have to deal.

Fred's first word was Mama anyway.


	6. Ash Loses a Loved One (tw for suicide)

Trigger warning for suicide. Ash and Aaron are Dean and Lavender's children. Aaron David Thomas (a year above James) and Ashlynn Violet Thomas (Al and Scor's year and best friend).

* * *

Ash looked at the picture, her throat closing up as it blurred. It was of her and Aaron, each wrapping into thick sweaters their mother had given them, and holding each other closely. Aaron was her big brother, her everything, the rock in her life that she could always count on.

But she wasn't his, otherwise he wouldn't have taken his own life.

Ash closed her eyes to the images that assaulted her mind of walking into Aaron's room, finding his wrists cut, the screams that tore from her when she realized what her brother had done.

That her brother had left her. _Selfish girl_, a voice whispered in her mind. _You always have to make everything about you_.

A sob escaped her before she even realized that it was there. The tears were coming fast and furious now, and Ash could do nothing to stop them.

She was vaguely aware of someone entering the room she had hid herself in, as everyone else offered her parent's their condolences. She was more aware of them wrapping their arms around her, and she leaned into them. It was almost like she could forget everything.

Of course, she never could.

"I'm sorry," they whispered, and she realized it was James Potter.

What he had to be sorry about, she didn't know.


	7. Louis Meets His Best Friend

I hope you like it! It was actually pretty hard. :)

* * *

Louis didn't remember meeting his best friend. Ever since he was little, it had always been Fred. Louis knew that there were a few months since his birth in October and Fred's in April when surely he had to suffer from the fact that it would be a while before he met Fred.

They were as good as twins, though Louis soon learned to never say in front of Uncle George. He never said anything in response, but he always looked so sad. Louis liked Uncle George, so he never said anything else about it. All he did was think it.

According to his parents, the first time he met Fred he had patted his head, and then fell asleep. Their parent's worried that they might not get in long. But they did.

They got a long too well and got into much trouble and had too much fun.

They knew their parent's wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. James Fights With His Mother

Written for **The Next Gen Competition! (Always Open)**. Not so much an actual fight, but hopefully it still fits.

* * *

"I want you to explain this to me," his mother said coolly, and James looked down sullenly at the table. He was aware of her throwing down a piece of paper on the table, and he had no doubt as to what was in it.

It informed his parents about the fact that he had punched Lucas Bradley in the face. Of course, it also didn't state that his reason for doing so was that Bradley had called him queer in front of a crowd of people.

It defiantly didn't state that the reason James had done so was that he was.

James remembered how his heart had nearly stopped and his stomach had dropped when Bradley yelled that. His mind had been racing as he thought of every little thing he had ever done. Everything that might have tipped Bradley off. And then he smiled, his eyes literally gleamed with the curse, and James punched him.

He hadn't even been aware of it until after he had done it.

"I can't believe you did this, James," his mother said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Really? I'm surprised. God knows, I'm not perfect like Al. I just assumed you were waiting for it."

Mum looked at him, her mouth open in shock. "James, I was not waiting for this, and Al is not the perfect one."

"Save it, Mum," James said, the knot in his throat becoming tight. He wanted to leave before he started to cry. He didn't want his mother to figure out what was the matter.

Yet when he left, he was strangely disappointed when she made no move to stop him.


	9. Victoire Celebrates a Holiday

Enjoy! I found myself really like Vic as I wrote this.

* * *

Vic grabbed the present out of Teddy's hand. The look on his face was priceless and she couldn't resist laughing.

"What was that for?" he asked, a smile blooming on his face.

"You did this to me Christmas. It's only fair I do this now," Vic said as she began to open it.

"You were taking forever to give it to me!"

"I was making a very touching speech!" Vic said indignantly as she took off all the wrapping paper. The gift was in a small, plain cardboard box.

"You were tipsy and talking about how good I was in bed. Everyone there was torn between killing me and laughing at me."

Vic grinned at the memory. It died when she opened the box.

A ring was in it. It was simple, a lone diamoned flanked two rubies with a gold band. Some woman might hate it.

She thought it was perfect.

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. Teddy's hair was the same color as them, his eyes amber as they always were. Vic didn't know if he just couldn't change them or if he just refused to. Whatever the answer was, she didn't care.

She just always took comfort in those eyes. She wanted to wake up meeting them every morning.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teddy Lupin," Vic said, her throat starting to close up with tears of happiness and joy. "You're getting married."


	10. Hugo Plays a Muggle Game

It's been forever since I played Monopoly, and I don't really like board games, so I kept this short. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hugo glared at the board in front of him. He could _feel_ Rose smirking at him from across the table.

"Confused?" she asked, fake sweetness in her voice and at this moment, Hugo hated her. A Hufflepuff? He doubted the Sorting Hat and its wisdom in this moment. Rose was the farthest thing from a 'puff, at least in this moment.

"No," he said, a bit too childishly in his opinion. Judging from the way her smirk deepened, it seemed she agreed.

"Want to give up?" she asked, and Hugo turned his glare to her.

"No," he said, just as childishly as before.

"Well then," Rose said, "you need to decide. Do you want the waterfront property or not?"

The only thing he hated more than Rose was Monopoly.


	11. Lorcan Learns Something About The War

When Lorcan was younger, he knew that his mother was _someone_. Not just because of all the creatures she discovered or the fact that she made the best grilled cheese sandwiches, but the way that people would look at her when they realized who she was. Luna Lovegood was a name that people, at least people in the wizarding world, knew.

As Lorcan grew older, he started to realize why. His mother had been in a war, the War Against Voldemort. She had fought in it, she had even been one of the major participant's in it. People knew who she was, and people respected her for what she had done in it.

He just never knew what exactly what happened, what she had done.

He never knew what had happened to her.

She had been kidnapped, imprisoned by Scor's family. He looked at his friend, his face ashen as he realized what he had just said, what Lorcan had never known.

"Excuse me," Lorcan said, his voice sounding far away, even to himself. "I have to go."

He needed to see his mother.


	12. Natasha Gets a New Job

Natasha is Neville and Hannah's kid. Also, I never worked nor been to a pub, and Natasha's descriptions are pulled out of movies and shows. Thus, they might be dead wrong. Please forgive me if so.

* * *

"How's it going?" Fred asked her as he plopped down on a stool, and Natasha resisted the urge to punch him. Fred and Louis were her best friend's, but they could also be very annoying at times. At the moment, they were being annoying because they felt that because she was now a bartender at a pub, they were entitled to free drinks. Nothing she said seemed to dissuade them of that notion.

Perhaps that wasn't enough to punch him, but it was her very first day and already her coworkers were annoying her. Tiffany and Mark needed to be cursed, never mind the fact that they were Muggle's, and Jonathan was probably the worst boss in the history of bosses, at least in the Muggle books. She didn't even want to think about the rest.

Natasha knew that most of her family and friend's didn't understand why she wanted to bartend, what she found in it, but despite her coworkers, she loved it. It was fun, getting to know the people who came in, and she liked the fact that she was a dependable part of their day. She had cried for two days straight when the old pub she used to work at was sold, and she was forced to come to _Muldoon's_. She knew soon enough though, she would come to love it. The men going out for a pint would flirt jokingly with her, and the old couple coming in for dinner would talk about setting her up, and the girl's night out would draw her into their shenanigans. She just had to give it time.

Natasha forced a smile on her face. "It's going good."


	13. Albus Sneaks Out At Night

Albus grinned nervously at Miranda Jones as she handed him a beer. The party around them raged, but all he did was focus on her lips, her smile, and the brightness of her eyes.

(That last one could be contributed to the alcohol, but he liked it all the same.)

With a grin and a twist, she grabbed his hand and dragged toward a quieter place in the house. Albus let himself be pulled, his stomach twisting with anticipation and surprisingly, a little bit of fear.

Miranda was a Muggle-born, a Hufflepuff, with beautiful hazel eyes and shiny auburn hair. Albus had spent years at Hogwarts watching her, thinking about her, so when she called him up asking him if he wanted to go to a party, he couldn't refuse.

Not when he thought about her smile.

He might regret sneaking out in the morning, actually he was sure he would, but he wasn't in this moment. While it wasn't like this would be his first kiss, or even first time (that was with Shelly Long, a Slytherin a year above him), it was still amazing that he was finally with Miranda.

Even if they didn't do anything major, it was still going to be an awesome night.

At least it was until he saw Lily making out Scor.


	14. Teddy Falls In Love

To Teddy, it seemed like it both happened in an instant and that it took forever. Vic had always been there, his best friend and the one person that always seemed to be on his side and knew every single part of him.

He couldn't imagine his life without her.

He had always known he loved her, but when he was younger, it was just like it was his love for her siblings and her cousins. As he grew older, he just assumed that it stayed like that.

It wasn't until he saw her smiling and flirting with Ty Parks that he realized he loved her more than that.

The only thing that stopped him from going up to her and snogging her senseless was the fact that he didn't know if she loved that way back, and he would rather have her in his life never where he wanted to be than not at all.

* * *

Short, but I like it. :)


End file.
